1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated training systems and, more particularly, to systems for remotely configuring a plurality of workstations within a training system network.
2. Description of Related Art
The field of automated learning has penetrated many spheres of education. Computer-based training offers many advantages, including flexibility in scheduling xe2x80x9cclassxe2x80x9d time, the capability of remote learning locations, and the possibility of interactive, individually paced learning. The progress of each trainee/student is also readily evaluatable and documentable via software tools and/or via instructor assessment. Further, an instructor can monitor many students simultaneously and at any desired time.
A particular system for automated learning via equipment simulation is to be found in the military. In such systems a plurality of computers are networked to an instructor""s computer. Each of the computers typically has resident thereon at least one simulation module representative of a functional unit that is designed to train a student in the operation of a particular piece of equipment or system.
An exemplary system used for naval training comprises a plurality of computers arrayed in a configuration designed to represent a combat information center (CIC) of a particular vessel. Each of the computers has resident in memory at least one simulation tool representative of that which is actually found on the simulated vessel. Typically physical rooms are configured to contain a number of workstations, each loaded with a simulation tool. The workstations are further physically arrayed to mimic an actual vessel""s CIC.
In use an exercise is initiated to train a collection of students positioned as they would be on the vessel being simulated. A particular exercise might comprise, for example, an instructor initiating a training scenario, such as an approach of a hostile aircraft. The appropriate signals are generated by the simulation modules at each computer, and the trainees are expected to analyze their respective incoming signals and determine their cause and origin.
Up to the present the training computers known in the art have had to be configured locally and sequentially with the desired software modules. Thus altering an individual computer""s configuration also had to be performed locally, reducing the flexibility of the system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an easily configurable automated training system.
It is an additional object to provide such a training system that can support multiple users at a plurality of stations.
It is a further object to provide such a system that can configure a cluster of stations to simulate a physical layout of a cluster of apparatus to form a virtual room.
It is another object to provide such a system that can incorporate real equipment with computer workstations.
It is yet an additional object to provide such a system that can simulate the configuration of a naval vessel for training sensor equipment operators.
It is yet a further object to provide a method for configuring an automated training system remotely.
It is yet another object to provide a method of training a plurality of students to analyze incoming signals on a plurality of coordinated simulation workstations.
These objects and others are attained by the present invention. One aspect of the invention is a software system installable on an instructor""s computer for configuring a plurality of workstations. This system is a graphically oriented dynamic configuration utility that permits the instructor to xe2x80x9cdragxe2x80x9d an icon representing a selected workstation to a virtual room on a computer screen and also to xe2x80x9cdragxe2x80x9d an icon representing a simulation training module onto each workstation within the virtual room.
The system comprises means for receiving a configuration directive to install an indicated training module onto the storage means of a selected student workstation. Means are provided for accessing storage means on the instructor computer to retrieve the indicated training module and for copying the training module. Means are further provided for installing the copy onto the selected workstation""s storage means.
Once the workstations are configured as desired, the instructor can invoke additional components of the system, including means for initiating a running of a training scenario from the instructor""s computer on the selected workstation. The training scenario includes input provided to the training module. The system also comprises means for receiving a trainee""s response that the trainee inputs into the workstation. The instructor can then assess the response.
A particular embodiment of the invention is for use in an environment wherein coordinated effort by a plurality of workers is required. Such environments may include, but are not intended to be limited to, a command center of a military location (e.g., a CIC on a naval vessel), a nuclear power plant, and an automated manufacturing facility. For such environments the training scenario is run on multiple workstations, each of which represents a station within that environment.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a training system that embodies the configuration software system as described above and an instructor computer with the software installed thereon and having a processor and display means, storage means, and input means in electronic communication with the processor.
A plurality of training modules are resident on the instructor computer""s storage means. Each of these modules includes a particular instruction functionality. In an exemplary situation such as the coordinated-effort-requiring environment described above, the instruction functionality may comprise one of a group of simulation and/or communication modules adapted to provide representative signals and/or voice or other communications, such as within a training script or scenario.
A method of training a plurality of students to operate a coordinated assemblage of equipment comprises the steps of remotely configuring a plurality of student workstations to simulate the equipment assemblage by loading each workstation with at least one training module that includes a predetermined instruction functionality. This workstation configuration is displayed on an instructor computer.
Once the configuration is created as desired, a training scenario is run on the configured workstations under control of the instructor computer. Student input is then received from the configured workstations in response to the training scenario, and the input is monitored for appropriateness to an event within the training scenario. For example, the workstation configuration might be arrayed to simulate the command center of an aircraft carrier, and the students might be presented with a hostile aircraft approaching the aircraft carrier. The students should be able to identify the aircraft as being hostile from the signals presented to them via the workstations simulating the equipment assemblage of the carrier""s command center.
Examples in the private sector might comprise a robotic assembly line in a dangerous environment, a nuclear power station, a chemical processing plant, or a telephone command center, any of which it may be desirable to monitor remotely. Students could be presented such scenarios as a malfunctioning robot, a radiation leak, a chemical spill, or a downed line.
Another method embodied in the present invention is for configuring a plurality of student workstations to simulate a coordinated assemblage of equipment. This method comprises the steps of creating a virtual space on an instructor computer display and arraying at least one representation of a selected workstation within the virtual space. The selected workstation is in network communication with the instructor computer. Typically there will be a plurality of workstations arrayed within the virtual space.
Next a training module is copied from the instructor computer to the selected workstation. This is accomplished on the instructor computer display by means known in the art, such as with a pointing device, by translating a symbol representing the training module from a first position outside the virtual space to a second position adjacent the selected workstation representation. The software interprets this translation on the display as an instruction to install the training module onto the selected workstation and also retains the symbol in the second position adjacent the workstation representation on the instructor display so that the instructor can monitor at all times a visual representation of the configuration.